


Gold Doesn't Last Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr just wants to go home, Aaron is kind of a flirt, Aaron is kind of an ass in the beginning, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is an asshole at some point, F/F, Face Punching, Fighting, George Washington needs a hug, Heavy Drinking, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Like, M/M, Robbery, Slow Build, The Schuyler Sisters are sirens, all of them are wrecks, but besides that, but that comes a bit later, e v e r y o n e - Freeform, even more eventual smut, everyones a wreck, except the schuyler sisters and washington, he's a wreck, so is Maria - Freeform, they're pirates what can you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Burr, an ex-pirate trying to leave his scandalous adventures behind, gets taken aboard the Revolutionary, a raggedy, grimy, wind-worn ship by Alexander Hamilton. Alexander is a fervent man with dreams of finding the lost treasures of America, and he can't do it without Aaron's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole

Aaron Burr never wanted this.

Aaron never wanted to return to the ocean. He never wanted to be on this blasted, greasy ship. He never wanted to be abducted from the comforts of his home, taken from his altruistic, loving wife. And he absolutely never, ever, wanted to be stuck on this damn ship with _Alexander Hamilton._

All he wanted was to lead an average lifestyle with his wife, Theodosia, maybe have a child or two. To experience the gaiety of fatherhood and normality. Hell, Aaron never wanted to be a pirate in the first place. Aaron was just at the frail age of ten when his parents died, leaving him alone in the massive, bustling world. There were no orphanages in Aaron's minuscule town. Only a small dock, a cluster of houses connected by a weather-worn cobblestone path, a few stores, and a bank owned by a niggardly and sleazy old geezer. Aaron sat on the docks, defeatist. He watched the twist and turn of the waves, his eyes locked on the sea foam spreading through the water. Suddenly, a gargantuan galleon emerged from the ocean mist. Aaron, being the curious ten year old he was, he didn't run away, he didn't hide behind the poles of the dock, he examined the ship. All of the ropes, the metal, the barely clothed wood-sculpture of a mermaid on the bow, everything. He had never actually seen a ship before, especially one of this size. The vessel seemed at least three times the size as it was from afar up close, and before Burr knew it, it was right beside him. The galleon's crew lowered the stairs. Aaron backed up until he reached the pole of the dock, his eyes wide with curiosity and trepidation. A woman wearing an obnoxiously large capotain hat along with a blouse, a waistcoat, a cravat and a brilliantly red cloak to cover her arms. He had never seen a woman dressed in such a manner! All of the women in his town had worn dresses and skirts, never trousers and waistcoats. The woman extended an arm to Aaron, and told him that he could serve in her crew, and in return, she would provide him with food, a home, and money. Aaron had pushed aside all of his skepticalness when he had heard 'food, a home, and money' and agreed. He grabbed the woman's hand and was hoisted upon the massive craft.

Aaron had served his former captain for seven years. By the age of seventeen he had mastered all of the skills of sailing; sailing with wind direction, navigating his ship by stars, tying a rope properly, how to turn a vessel, even how to use a cannon. After his seventh year working, his commander had been assassinated. Without a captain, the crew was left confused, often starting fights with each other. Until one day, a hurricane had come across the galleon. The ship was a harrowing, jumbled mess. Inarticulate shouts and waves crashing together harmonized together in some twisted chorus. Aaron, although being the youngest on the ship, was undoubtedly the most collected and quick-witted. He'd managed to outrun the hurricane, long enough until the clouds had faded away. He had saved the crew's life.

In the crew's rejoice, they declared him Captain. For three years, The Infamous Captain Aaron Burr had stolen the most gold, invaded the most battalions, and courted the most maidens. He was most revered pirate, The Scourge of the Seven Seas; so much he had deemed "The Golden Captain". 

But he was no longer "The Golden Captain", he was just... Aaron. He had given up terrorizing people for the sake of his wife, and settled down with Theo for a year. 

But one night, (yesterday, to be precise) while Aaron was dozing off for the night, a croaking noise woke him.

"Nice goin', Herc. You've probably woken him up." A voice whispered, sounding panicky.

Aaron always kept a gun under his pillow in case someone would try to hurt Theodosia or him, or if someone tried to steal from the house. He steadily reached under his pillow, and whipped out his pistol, rising up from his original state of lying down. "Whoever you are, empty your pockets and get out, before I blow all three of your brains out." He warned the three, candidly.

The three miscreants scrambled into a state of panic before one of them pulled out a club and...

_**THWACK!** ___

__By the time he had woken from his state of unconsciousness, he'd woken up to a largely uncomfortable bed, in a cramped, wooden room. There were no windows, a small table with an oily candle and a little chair beside it. There was a tiny framed painting of some generic scenery. There was one wooden door that looked rusted and dated, the gilded hinges were coming loose._ _

__Aaron felt his forehead without saying anything, tracing his fingers around the bump (probably growing into a goose egg) as he recalls what happened to him. Aaron eventually figured out that the three in his bedroom most likely kidnapped him, and took him to this room. Aaron then put together that he was on a ship, judging from the stubborn smell of seawater lingering in the space, and the incessant rocking back and forth._ _

__The dilapidated door swung open revealing four men, one of which was smiling proudly, with a glint of fire in his eyes, the other three smiled sheepishly as if they were hiding something. Aaron raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused._ _

__"The captain orders you to report to quarters." One of the men spoke. He had frizzy, brown hair wrapped sloppily into a ponytail. His face was a light brown, decorated with freckles from his fore head down to his neck._ _

__"I'm not reporting to anyone until you tell me who the fuck you are, and faraway I am from land." Burr spat jarringly._ _

__The dotted man nudged the shorter crew member with his elbow. "Touchy!" He murmured, cracking a smile._ _

__Aaron rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he would be touchy! He was taken hostage by three buffoons and placed upon this grotty craft away from the comforts of his home, and his _wife._ Anyone who wasn't touchy would be an idiot! Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, keeping his cold stare._ _

__"Where am I?" He questioned, sounding a little more collected._ _

"On _The Revolutionary!"_ The tallest of the men declared proudly, as if he were bragging; but what from Aaron has seen, this ship is anything but brag-worthy. 

__"...Right. And who are you four?" Aaron interrogated, sitting up in the bed._ _

__"John Laurens." The freckled man answered, along with the freckles, he was made noticeable a rather large earring on his left ear, and his lack of proper grammar._ _

__"Hercules Mulligan." One of them declared. He had a few noticeable scars on his ebony toned face, along with a musty white bandana._ _

__"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!" The tallest one said (with remarkable speed, judging how long the name was), his accent clearly indicating that he was French._ _

__Aaron clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrow higher. "I'm not going to call you that. And you?" Burr asked, pointing to the short, olive-skinned man with the facial hair._ _

__"My name is Alexander Hamilton, sir. And let me just say, it was truly an honor to take you hostage! Well, Oh god that sounds strange... What I mean that it's an honor to have you on our ship, sir! Even though you technically didn't agree to this... but I'm just happy I get to meet you! _The Golden Captain!_ I mean wow, right? As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of your work and everything, I even got a-"_ _

__"Talk less." Aaron uttered, directly. "And which one of you knocked me unconscious?"_ _

__"That'd be me." Hercules murmured, his sheepish grin returning to his face._ _

__Aaron let out a low growl. "I'll remember that." He spat, hoarsely. Hercules' eyes widened as he took a step back._ _

__"Back to the task at hand." Alexander interrupting the tension between Burr and Hercules. "Now that we answered all your questions, I'm going to need you to head to the Captain's quarters."_ _

__Aaron thought about it for a minute. What would the captain do if he refused to get out of bed? He's doubting he'd kill him, the captain sent his crew out to _kidnap_ him. If he wanted him dead he could've killed him right then and there. But if he agreed, he could try to escape... the vessel wasn't moving forward, so the anchor must be down! Which probably means they're at dock. All Aaron had to do was get to the aft of the ship, where the escape boats are usually kept. "Alright. Show me where I need to go." Aaron agreed, standing up.__

"Follow us." Hercules nodded, sauntering away with John Laurens and Marquis dragging behind. Aaron got up at last, Alexander waiting for him at the door. As Alexander tried to say something, Burr just strolled through the door. 

That didn't deter Alexander, however. He sped up his pace to keep up with Aaron. "You'd probably like George. He's stoic, and a good captain. You two would get along. But sometimes he can be a little annoying... like he always calls me 'son' even though I ask him not to... and he never lets me steer the ship during battles which is stupid, since Charles Lee got to man the steering wheel, when he's drunk on Nelson's Folly half the time...." 

Alexander kept yapping, but Aaron was barely listening. Aaron only had one thought in his mind- getting home to Theodosia.

Once they'd made it out to the main deck, Aaron glanced to his right and spotted a rope hanging from the craft's mast. The rope looked securely knotted, and it was only a few steps away from him. 

Alexander snapped his finger to get Aaron's attention. "Um, sir? We have to get to the captain, or-" Aaron bolted to the rope, swung it over his shoulders, and leaped off the deck's shaky railing. 

"Shiver me timbers..." Alexander murmured, with a combination of awe and vexation. "John! Herc! Marquis! He's escaping!" Alexander called out. The three turned around and spotted that Aaron wasn't there, and John instantaneously ran a bell, and began to ring it, barbarously, turning the entire crew's attention to him. "Avast ye! The Golden Captain's escapin'! E'vryone, all hand hoy and stop that buccaneer, but don't blow the man down, the captain needs him alive!" 

All the crew members gave a hearty "Aye!" before scrambling to the ship's aft. Aaron arched his hand out and seized the rim of the escape boat. One hand was on the rope, while another was on an escape boat, so Aaron was plastered on the ship's walls like a barnacle. Aaron looked below him and saw the detrimental twists of the waves below him. If Aaron let go, it would be a a ten foot drop into the cavernous and frigid water. Aaron took a deep breath to calm him from the danger of drowning, the smell of saltwater filling his nostrils. He released the rope and swung his other arm onto the escape boat. He hauled himself onto the small vessel, and exhaled happily. 

Though Aaron's escape wasn't complete yet, he had to figure out how to detach the escape boat from the rope connecting his escape to the main ship, and their we're several crew members awaiting on the ship's aft who weren't going to let that happen. The thunderous crew boomed down to the boat where Aaron was residing, jumping in the craft to try and catch Aaron. A broad-shouldered pirate leaped in the boat, chuckling malignly and cracking his knuckles. Aaron only smirked. He knew exactly how to handle burly, masculine pirates like this one. 

One of the pirates attempted the first blow, trying to jab Aaron. Aaron caught the strike with his hand, sauntered forward slowly, until his face was practically touching his... until Aaron closed the distance. 

The rest of the buccaneers on the aft stepped back in revulsion and confusion. The Golden Captain _kissed_ a crew member. 

Though Aaron was not phased. This was just another tactic to him, taking advantage of someone's surprise and vulnerability. He had no attraction or amorous feelings toward this man, kissing was only a strategy to frazzle someone, and it was working. Aaron managed to pluck the man's cutlass right from under his nose. He broke the kiss, and held the sword at the blushing pirates neck. 

"Either you get out of the boat, or it's Davy Jones' Locker for you." Aaron threatened, his smirk growing when the bumbling pirate stumbled out of the boat. All the men held their ground, but didn't attempt to attack Aaron. Aaron swung the cutlass, cutting one of the ropes binding him with the main ship. He only was a few ropes and rows away from getting back home. 

That's exactly when Alexander got the courage to strike. He sprinted up to the boat and tackled Aaron. 

"Get off me you bilge-sucking rat!" Aaron shouted, outrage filling his chest. 

"You're not escaping! It's Captain Washington's orders!" Alexander retorted. 

The entire crew was in a frenzy of cheering and yells. Shouts of 'Blimey' and 'Oh my god' and 'You get 'em, lad!' formed a chorus of clamoring. A deep, abrupt voice sliced through the entire ruckus. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The voice boomed. Everyone fell silent. Alexander had paused his pouncing. Aaron and stopped writhing. Everyone had shifted their attention to the main deck, standing there, was a high-statured, menacing man, wearing a brilliant blue coat, and a pure black tricorn hat. 

_Captain George Washington._

"I asked to meet Aaron Burr, where is he?" Washington questioned, his voice strident. 

The entire crew pointed their fingers toward Aaron, including Alexander. Aaron touched the ground, searching for his cutlass, when Alexander giggled. Aaron turned to him scowling as Alexander teasingly waggled the sword, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Alexander had snatched the blade while Aaron was looking at Washington. _That meddling little shit!_

George ambled up the stairs from the main deck to the aft, towering over Alexander and Aaron on the escape boat. 

"Aaron. We need to talk. Come with me." George spoke, in an austere manner. 

Aaron scoffed, raising his eyebrow. "Or what?" 

Washington snapped his fingers briefly, and Alexander swiftly aimed the cutlass at the back of Burr's neck. 

Aaron exhaled, growing despondent. There wasn't anyway he could possibly escape this. He begrudgingly stood up, and stepped out of the boat, following the captain to his quarters. Aaron could feel a tear of hopelessness slipping down his face, but like he's been doing ever since he was a child, he stoically wiped the tear off his face and sighed deeply, his breath hitching. _I will see Theodosia._ He told himself mentally, before stepping into Washington's quarters. He awaited for George to address him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole

Aaron's nervous.

He doesn't know what this captain wants, or why his vacucous crew kidnapped him or dragged him to this hunk of wood in the first place and though his mind is filling with thoughts of fretfullness and uncertainty, he feigns confidence. After all, confusion was vulnerability, and Aaron didn't want anyone to see him as vulnerable. 

"We need your help." George says finally, his back facing Aaron. Aaron snorts, eventually starting to chuckle, until George pivots his direction, facing Aaron. George's eyes are filled with seriousness and vexation. Aaron bites his lip to prevent his laughter, although a considerably-sized smile was still playing on his lips. 

"And why on earth would I help you?" Aaron says, raising an eyebrow in complacency. 

"Because you don't, you'll lose something very valuable." Washington shrugs. 

Aaron's smile dwindled. "And what would that be?" He spoke, in a menacingly low voice. 

George Washington stayed silent for a moment. He glanced down at his desk, which was flooded with papers and ink. "Theodosia." He says, his voice unwavering. 

Aaron grew incensed. "How do you know about Theodosia?" He spat, glaring at Washington. 

"That part isn't important. What is important is that Theodosia was the wife of a coxswain in Captain George Fredrick's band of cutthroat band of galleons. The same galleons where you plundered some of their treasures. including your wife. That means Theodosia and you are a target." 

"Then I shall kill him myself! I doubt that a mere coxswain could beat a former _captain_ in combat." Aaron retorted, fuming. 

"You may be able to beat a coxswain, but the entire fleet of ships under the control of George Fredrick? Definitely not." George reasoned, his voice remaining composed, despite Aaron's apparent anger. 

Aaron inhaled deeply. "What do you need me for, then?" He had managed to utter. 

" _America._ The Lost Island of Gold. We've finally found it, but the problem is, so has George Fredrick and his buccaneers have also found it. I need you as a member of the crew so you can help us fight for the treasure." George explains. A small smile appeared on his face every time he said 'treasure'. _Of course,_ it boiled down to gold. They're fucking _pirates._ It always goes back to gold. 

Aaron sat there, brooding. He finally looked up at Washington, his face unreadable. "Fine. I'll join your... 'hearty' crew. But I have a few conditions." 

George let out a sigh. "What are they?" He mutters lowly, earning a small smile from Aaron. 

"One, no hardtacks. Ever. You can feed everyone else those repugnant little things, but not me. I _demand_ actual food. Two, I expect a considerable sum of the gold. No prey, no pay. Three, add some feathers to my bed. It's intolerable. I could sleep on the poop deck and feel less uncomfortable, and-" Aaron paused, his face shifting into a softer, more caring expression. "And let me talk to my wife again." 

"How can I know you'll return?" George questioned, dubious. 

"Let me talk to my wife or I _promise_ you, I will go out of my way to make sure you never see the glittering shine of America's gold... ever." Aaron warned, his voice shifting back to it's original, choleric state. 

A smile played on George's lips. "I like your attitude, Burr. Always wanting the best." 

"You tend to learn that when you're a captain." Aaron responds, shrugging. "Now, how long until we reach dock?" 

"Not long at all." 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Aaron!" A warm, familiar voice cried out in exhilaration, filling Aaron's chest with solace. Aaron practically sprinted to her, tugging her into a tight embrace and she laughed, weeping tears of delight. 

"Where have you been?! I was so worried! I've searched everywhere for you! I practically tore this whole village down looking for you!" Theodosia had wailed, a wobbly yet sincere smile spreading on her face. Her eyes are tinted red, and her cheek was dotted with a darker hue than her almond skin tone... dried tears. 

"I wanted to see you one more time before I-" Aaron's voice broke as dread consumed Theodosia's face. 

"You're _kidding._ Aaron, what have you been doing? Why did you abandon me in the middle of the night?" Theodosia's voice swelled with immense confusion and heartache, causing Aaron's heart to drop. Seeing Theodosia like this, watching her deep brown eyes drip tears of misery, her hands shaking in a petrified manner, her knees bucked underneath the silk dress that Aaron had bought her. 

Aaron kissed her forehead delicately before stepping back and explaining everything to her. As he progressed through the story, he watched her face change emotions. Woe, bemusement, dismay, and when Aaron had finished, her face was illegible. 

"My life is in danger until George Fredrick and my husband is dead." Theodosia murmured softly, and Aaron nodded. "How long is the journey?" 

Aaron made a unsure whimper. "A few months at the least..." He lets out with a cringe. Theodosia's eyes widened, but then her brows furrowed in determination. "I'm coming with you." She says matter-of-factly. 

"P-Pardon?" Aaron asks, flabbergasted that she would even consider that. 

"You heard me." Theodosia smirks, crossing her arms. "I'm coming with you. I can't wait anymore. I'm tired of waiting for you to return! I'm packing my things and going with you." 

"Theodosia, didn't you hear me? People are looking for me... looking for _us._ I couldn't bare it if I let you die by coming on this journey!" He says, concern surging in his chest. 

"Then I won't die! I've been on a ship before! I know how to sail! I ain't no landlubber!" Theodosia proclaims, a confident smile growing on her face. 

Aaron lets out a small chuckle when she said 'I ain't no landlubber'. God, he loved this woman so much. He loved that she was hardheaded and headstrong, yet gentle and perceptive. He love how enthusiastic and zealous she can be when she enjoys doing something. He loved how hilarious and enthralling she was. He adored everything about her, and he was so tired of letting her go so that he could be a blasted _pirate!_

"Theodosia Prevost Burr," Aaron declared, seizing her hand and briefly kissing it. "If I would ever to lose you, I could never live with myself." 

"So you've said." Theodosia smiles, rolling her eyes. Aaron chuckles and pecking her hand once more. 

"Please, stay here, it would give me a sense of security that you're safe." 

"Well I guess you're going to have to live without that, because I'm going with you." Theodosia asserted. She put her hands on her hips in protest. 

"Theo, I know you're tired of waiting, so give me two months. If I'm not back in two months, you can go wherever you want. You can start hunt me down by boat... just stay in the village for two months. _Please._ "

Theodosia pursed her lips, pensive. After a moment of thought, she smiled. She leaned in to kiss Aaron, and Aaron happy obliged. 

It was slow, and deep. It was the last kiss they were going to get in two months. 

When Theo finally broke the kiss, Aaron let out a sad whimper, which earned a small giggle from Theo. "Two months." 

"Two months." Aaron echoed, a minuscule but genuine smile began to grow on his face. 

Theodosia enveloped Aaron for their last hug in two months, and in the embrace memories started to fill Aaron's heart. Every good memory he had with Theodosia clasped together for one huge surge of emotion. A tear sidled down his face, but for the first time in years, he didn't wipe it away. He let the tear drip onto Theodosia's neck, before letting go of her. 

"How about one last time before you go?" Theodosia winked. 

"One last time...?" Aaron repeated with confusion. Theodosia raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Aaron got the message. "Oooh... One last time." Aaron chuckled when Theo rolled her eyes. 

"C'mon, ya big lummox!" Theodosia said playfully, dragging Aaron into the house. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Blimey! That was the longest goodbye ever, Burr. It's past sundown!" George declared, as Aaron made his way up the stairs leading to the ship. 

"Well, we did say more than goodbye, _Washington._ " Aaron spoke, a small smile growing on his lips in memory. Cat calls and laughter came from the remaining crew on the deck. 

"That's enough! We're setting sail! Lift the anchor and raise the mast! Lee, get to the helm and man the wheel!" Washington ordered. When the crew scrambled to their stations, the captain had returned to his quarters. 

Aaron ambled side of the ship, leaning on the railing. He gazed at the mesmerizing stars and the luminous moon reflecting on the serene water. Everything was quiet, except for the occasional grunting of a crew member and the water splashing against the croaking ship. Aaron stayed on deck for a little while, just staring at the twinkled black sky. 

Aaron stood out there for a little while, before growing thirsty and heading over to the galley to get a mug of rum. There was nothing else to drink on a pirate's ship, after all. 

He moseyed over to the galley and sat at a table by himself. There were already full glasses on the table, and Aaron grabbed a mug an took a sip. While he was drinking, he placed to the rambunctious table next to him. It was the four carousers that he met yesterday, but this time they were _drunk._ Not mildly drunk, drunk like they poured three barrels of rum in their mouths, three sheets to the wind drunk. Aaron prayed that none of them would come over to him, but apparently it was inadequate, because guess who decided to traipse on down to his damn table... 

"Well, if it ain't the brooding buccaneer!" John Laurens slurred, his earring dangling. 

"Well, if it isn't the freckled grog blossom." Aaron murmured under his breath, though John managed to hear it. 

"Oh c'mon, don' be like that! Be a lil' nicer to ya new mates!" Laurens jested, leaning in so Burr could feel his drunken breath on his earlobe. "You can even give us a _kiss_ if ya want!" John teased. 

"Welp! I must take my leave." Aaron declared acutely, his voice hinting with pique. Aaron got his mug of folly and left the galley, sitting on a step of the deck. He wanted Theodosia back already... this was going to be longest two months of his entire life. 

Hercules, Lafayette, and Alex all glared at John. "Too soon?" John said, feigning credulousness. 

Alexander popped out of the galley, crashing Aaron's train of thought. Alexander plopped right next to Aaron on the wooden platform. "Hey." Alexander slurred, simply. 

Aaron stayed silent, continuing to swig down his rum. 

"I'm sorry about John, he's quite... childish when he's drunk. But he's an overall great guy and he grows on you eventually." Alexander explained, as Aaron continues to be taciturn. 

After that Alexander quieted himself, and the two sat there drowning in awkward silence, until Alexander finally sighed. "I'm sorry, about your wife and everything. B-But don't worry! With you on the crew _The Revolutionary_ just might win against George Fredrick." 

"Mhmm." Was all that Aaron managed to say, it wasn't even a word. But it was kind of hard for Aaron to speak when he might never see his wife again. I mean with this wooden shambles against a whole fleet of ships? Aaron was having his doubts. 

"Don't worry! We'll be farther out sea tomorrow. Who knows! We might even fight a battle!" Alexander smiled, his voice packed with elation. 

Aaron doesn't Alexander's eagerness to fight, fighting is _revolting_. Sure, when Aaron was younger, he'd fought many battles, killed many men, and sunk many vessels. But now that Aaron was older, fighting had become only something he would do if it was a _must._ He wouldn't get into bar fights, he wouldn't cause trouble like back when he was just a young crew member, fighting was only a last resort. 

"Cheer up, Aaron." He says leisurely, as if it was something simple rather than his wife's life on the line. "Things will get better, tomorrow." Alexander gets up, and marches over bed chambers. But before he stepped downstairs, he pivoted in his stance, facing Aaron again. "You coming?" 

Aaron doesn't say anything, he just continues to look at the sky, a pint of rum in hand. 

Alexander sighs and lets out a small smile, before heading back downstairs. "I'll give you some time." 

Aaron stays out there, looking at the stars, lost in thought. _Maybe things will get better tomorrow._

He stays out there for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lovesick Aaron,,,, but things will get better.
> 
> (hopefully :0) )
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, The chapter may start out light-hearted, but by the end it gets pretty bloody. It is war after all.
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole

Aaron slowly woke up sedately to a resplendent, alluring voice coming from the side of the ship. He sluggishly rubbed his eyes, letting him open them wider. The whole entire _crew_ were hunched over the railing, leaning the ship to the right, causing all the objects on the deck to drag everywhere.

But the funny thing was, there was no hooting of hollering. The buccaneers we're just staring off the deck, giving the occasional dreamy sigh. Burr, curious himself, got up and slithered his way to the front of the crowd. "What's happening?" Aaron questions, inquisitive.

"Sirens." A crew member sighed, clearly stupefied.

Aaron glanced down and saw three glittering, beguiling women, twirling around in the water with tails covered in glossy scales. Each one of their tails ending with beautifully large fins, dotted with splotches of colors and sparkles. All three of the women had full on tops covering their breasts, making them look more dignified than the usual siren look of just a seashell bra to cover their parts. The most confident of the women has long, curly, naturally brown hair. She had deep brown skin tone, her tail was the longest of the three and it was a bright, rouge pink color. The one behind her, had an olive skin tone, with long, black hair. In her gorgeous hair, lied little decorations, flowers that she'd probably found from the shore, little spiral seashells, and other trinkets, She had a baby blue tail, which was shorter than the pink one, but longer than the yellow one. Finally, the most reticent looking one. She had a tan skin tone, and her wild hair had been kept into a neat ponytail. Her short yet robust sunflower yellow tail had a small piercing on her fin. It was a large, bronze earring, about the same size as Laurens'. 

Aaron had actually seen these women before. Back before he met Theo, he'd made the mistake of flirting with the pink one, (whose name is Angelica), but unlike regular sirens, instead of going along with the flirt, Angelica turned him _down._ It was honestly the first (and only) time he'd been turned down by a woman. In front of his entire _crew._ And it was damn embarrassing. Though their first encounter was embarrassing for Burr, it eventually became the norm. Angelica insults him, he retorts, she ends with another witty remark. It was a peculiar relationship, but they grew into good friends. They act like they hate each other, but both of them know that's not true. He'd even became acquainted with her two other sisters, Eliza (the blue one), and Peggy (the yellow one).

Angelica scanned the crowd until her face grew into a smirk. "Burr. You've grown." She says, matter-of-factly. The entire crew turns to Aaron. 

"Likewise." Burr utters simply, crossing his hands behind his back. 

"How'd you end up with this lot?" Angelica snorts. "Didn't you have a whole fleet, _Mr. Golden Captain._ " 

"It's complicated, and none of your business." Aaron says, a smile growing on his face. 

Angelica raised an eyebrow, before retorting back to Aaron, thus continuing their usual banter. 

Meanwhile, Eliza was having a chat with Alexander, Marquis, Hercules, and John. 

"Ay! 'ow come the yellow one is so quiet?" John questioned, earning a punch on the elbow from Marquis. "Ow!" John exclaimed. 

"Do not mind John, he's eh...'ow you say... _rambunctious._ " Lafayette says. 

Eliza smiled, radiating with affection. "That's fine! She's just a little shy, but she'll warm up to you." Peggy flushed and waved, and the other three waved back. 

"Hey Eliza, is that a new seashell in your hair?" Alexander asked, making Eliza's eyes widen. 

"O-oh! You noticed! Yeah, I found it on a rock on some nearby shore, it was baby blue, so I just kinda... snatched it." She blushed, ending with a giggle. 

"Ah. It's cute!" Alexander complimented, giving a small smile back, causing Eliza's blush to grow scarlett. 

Suddenly, an alarming voice cut through all of the talking. "Vessel approaching!! A vessel is approaching!! A boat with to buccaneers are approachin' sir!" Cried the lookout from the crow's nest. 

The three sirens had plunged into the water, and the crew ran over to the side were the lookout's spyglass was pointing. True to his word, there they were. Two men on a tiny, little boat rowing closer to them. "Hello, George Washington's crew!! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I bring you a message from Captain George Fredrick himself!" 

A growl came from the crew, especially Alexander. "What does that old salt want?" Alexander questioned harshly, his brows furrowing. 

"Captain Fredrick demands you surrender at once, or your... minuscule fleet will be obliterated. He demands full custody of America's gold, and you can be on you're merry way." 

The crew fell silent for a moment. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard, lassie." Alexander exclaims, earning a chuckle from the crew. 

"Number One," Hamilton began, "We sure as _hell _aren't surrenderin'" Alexander declared, causing an ebullient 'yeah!' to come from the crew. "Number Two, we're pirates! Custody isn't a thing for us. We steal, hornswaggle, and kill when we have to." Alexander proudly continued, earning another 'yeah!'. "And finally," Alexander says, retrieving his cutlass. He threw it towards the messenger, yet it landed in the small boat's row. The message got across though, all the pirates threw their cutlasses at the scabbling panicky messenger, trying to mangle him.__

__Aaron was horrified. The man was just a messenger! You don't need to murder him. What good would it do? "WAIT!" Aaron cried out, causing everyone to pause, and Samuel quickly rowed away. All the men scowled as he got away._ _

__"You let him get away, Burr!" Hercules cried out, surprisingly disdainful._ _

__"It's a waste of swords. You didn't need to go throwing swords at that messenger! We just lost a dozen cutlasses because you had to indulge in some irksome buccaneer." Aaron reasoned._ _

__Everyone grumbled, knowing he was right and went back to their respected positions. Aaron walked over to Alexander who was still standing over the railing in a haughty manner, like an eagle watching over a forest.__

__"That was completely ridiculous. You could've just told Seabury 'no'." Aaron spoke, rolling his eyes._ _

__Alexander just let out a small smile. "You know, judging that the ruthless captain that you used to be... you've gone soft."_ _

__The comment caught Aaron by surprise, his face striking with astonishment. "I have not gone soft. You were wasting weaponry." Aaron responds, crossing his arms._ _

__"Yes you have. You've _totally_ gone soft." Alex says, stepping closer as his smile increases. _ _

__"No, I have not." Aaron retorts, also stepping a bit closer._ _

__"Yeah, you have."_ _

__"Have not."_ _

__"Have too."_ _

__"Haven't."_ _

__

"Have!" Alexander exclaims. Then they both realized that they were _much_ to close together. Their lips were almost brushing against the others. They both broke away in awkward silence and went back to their stations. 

__

\------------------------------------------------- 

__

"AVAST YE, CREW!! FREDRICK'S FLEET IS APPROACHIN'!!" The lookout cried, clearly petrified. All the crew looked to the captain's whose face remained calm. 

__

"Man the cannons!" Washington ordered. The howling throng of crew members rushed to the gun deck, positioning themselves to be ready to fire. As Aaron ran his fingers on the cannon, he looked around. Where was Alexander and the other three? 

__

"Steady!" Washington exclaimed, watching as Fredrick's massive battle cogs moved closer. Aaron continued to keep his hand of the cannon, as he examined the enemy ships. They were massive- too massive. That's perfect! Large battleships are harder to maneuver, everyone knows that. This ship would be faster, even though it's a hunk of wood that could probably fall apart after a few cannonballs.

As _The Revolutionary_ drifted closer towards Fredrick's ships, the crew became more and more overwrought, yet somehow Washington remained unflustered. "Steady!" He commanded again. 

The throng of cogs sailed even closer, so much that you can vaguely hear the opposing captain's commanding bellows. Aaron had to admit, George was letting the ships get _very _close. They'd could've fired by now, yet Washington did not give the command.__

__Then, eerie silence. There was no shouting, not cannon fire, you couldn't even hear the crackle of the ocean's sea foam. Everyone and Everything seemed to have paused, until one word broke the silence._ _

__"Fire!" Washington ordered._ _

__Then, it was complete chaos. Cannonballs barreling through the air, impacting ships. Aaron had managed to shoot the cannonball in an opposing ships storage, watching in satisfaction as the cannon balls and packages glided into the feverish waters._ _

__Fredrick's crew swung onto The Revolutionary, cutlasses in hand. Lafayette and Mulligan bolted to the main deck where the assailants were, snickering inimically. Marquis made the aggressing move, slashing his weapon from the man's shoulder to his navel. The opponent screeched out in excruciating agony, giving the perfect distraction for Hercules to kick him overboard. Smiles broke across Marquis and Hercules' mouths when the peeked over the railing to see the man's blood seeping from his body into the indigo waters.__

__Alexander swung onto one of the opponents boat's with Laurens, landing behind a crate on the poop deck. They shuffled behind the crate to the main deck, thankful that Aaron's precise cannon fire was catching their attention. When they'd made it to the gun deck, they had a little more trouble. "Hey!" One of Fredrick's men bawled, pointing. John let out a yelp of surprise before punting the man's pointing finger, the crew member wailed, as he looks at his severely bent finger, giving Alexander time to sock him in the nose. John and Alexander watched as the man thudded on the ship's wooden floor before heading back to their original task. They tediously began to push the ponderous cannons off the railing. They'd managed to ram one cannon off the ship's deck before the opposing crew shifted their attention to John and Alexander, whose faces were draped with hangdog smile. The incandescent crew pointed their swords to the two trespassers._ _

__Meanwhile, on The Revolutionary, Mulligan and Lafayette continued defending the main deck before Marquis spotted Alexander and John in trouble on the opposers' ship. "Hercules! You stay here and defend the vessel! I'm going to save Alexander and John!" Marquis belted over the sounds of agony coming from Fredrick's men. Hercules nodded as he continued to maim the trespassing men. Lafayette nodded in return, snagged a rope and swung onto the nearby boat, the wind pulling his hair._ _

__Hercules gazed in awe as he saw Marquis agilely swooped across the ocean and land simply, as if it was nothing. It was a little... alluring. Hercules ignored the small blush decorating his cheeks, continuing to battle._ _

__Over on the other side, Marquis threw his cutlass at the crowd of men forming around his increasingly frightened friends. He sword flew through the air and impaled a crew member. His lifeless body fell backwards, causing the sword to go even deeper into the man's gut. The men slowly turned around, irate expressions on each one of their unsightly faces. John and Alex shuffled away, getting to a rope and swooping back to their ship. Lafayette smiled at the men bolting to catch him, though they just missed my a margin. He stuck his tongue out in childish mockery, before landing on The Revolutionary._ _

__Aaron turned his head to examine the ship. There were no invaders on the ship- they were winning. A small satisfactory smile crawled on his lips, until he felt a booming noise, as if two ships had suddenly collided..._ _

__Shit._ _

__Aaron raced upon the main deck and watched as The Revolutionary had collided with another battle cog. Crew members raced onto the ship, attacking Washington's crew._ _

"Lee! What the hell are you doing!? Steer _away_ from the ships! Keep a distance so they can't get on the ship easily you idiot!!" Alexander shouted, flustered. Either Lee chose to ignore it, or he didn't hear, but the message wasn't getting through to him. Aaron groaned. This was the most unintelligent coxswain... 

__Aaron got his cutlass and marched to the main deck. He joined the other four, stabbing and stashing the intruding men, watching the blood swain the deck's floor._ _

Alexander smiled when Aaron arrived. _Perfect._ Someone to cover for him so he could save the ship from the atrocity that is Charles Lee. He bolts up the stairs to the ship's wheel. The oafish Lee was humming a sea shanty, as if there wasn't a goddamn _battle_ happening right now. Alexander rolled his eyes and shoved Charles out of the way, ignoring him when he let out a clamorous yelp. Alexander yanked the wheel sideways, steering away from the enemy ships. Alexander looked down towards the main deck, and smiled as the crew had managed to scare the enemy off their ship. The battle cogs followed The Revolutionary, jeopardizing their escape. One of the cogs fired a cannonball, injuring the ships hull. The crew began to panic. 

__That's when Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy returned._ _

__Using their voices, they drew the opposing ships to them, instead of following Washington's ship. Together, the sisters led them off course, until the ships were far away._ _

__They'd won, for now._ _

__The crew had broke into buoyant cheers. As Alexander raced down from the ship's wheel to rejoice from the others._ _

__"LET'S DRINK!!" Alexander shouts, triumphant. The crew shows their agreement by bellowing out a 'yeah!' and funneling into the galley to chug some rum._ _

__They'd lived another day._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!!
> 
> Also, don't worry! They're will be Siren Sisters in the next chapters!
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole


	4. Super Sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! New chapters will be coming soon!

Hey Guys, I'm sorry that it's been taking forever for a new chapter, it's just that I'm actually extremely busy with overnight camps and things like that. I promise that I'll update as soon as I can!!

Thanks for understanding, 2cynicole.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh... what's Washington going to say??
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible, and again, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: 2cynicole


End file.
